The Big Tournament
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Pan goes to fight in a tournament and the prise is TRUNKS??? Wait pan didn't know this but has already made his way into her heart, how will King Veagta and Queen Bulma handle this? P/T & G/B & of course a A/U~~~*~~~~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z  
  
****************************************************************  
  
1 The Big Tournament  
  
1.1 By: Moonlight152  
  
She smiled and walked down the street, today was going to be a good day, she thought. Her name was Pan, he parents had died fighting Cooler, Freeza's younger brother, she has been living all alone for about 11 years, her parents died when she was 5, she is now 16 and very beautiful. She walks by a bar and saw a sign that interested her; it had the royal seal on it. She walked back and saw it was a tournament for all females around the age of 15-17. There was prize money and another special prize to the winner. Pan smiled now she could enter that and get the money and not work at those stupid jobs. She knew she had a good chance at winning, he dad was the third super sayian ever and her mom was a really good fighter and was very beautiful. Pan saw that it was in a week and that all contestants were to be at the royal palace a day before the tournament, so they could get tested. Pan started walking home, today was a really good day, he black hair swayed in the wind and her eyes were a deep, dark red, which she got from her grandmother. She got home and closed the door, it was empty, like always, she sighed and went in and made dinner, she was an excellent cook, she also got that from her grandmother and her mother and her father. No one really knew whom her family was they were important; her uncle was the prince's bodyguard and best friend. Her Grandmother was a best friend with the queen and the best cook, except for her and her grandfather was the king's bodyguard and friend. She was just a third class sayian, and could beat up any elite she wanted to pick. She smirked, the families smile, every one got it, Her father, and her uncle and her grandfather had it. Her uncle was about 3 years older than she was and she remembered playing with him when they were little. She started getting packed and took out one of the capsules her father gave her form Bulma, the queen. She threw all her stuff in there and made it back into a capsule. She was going to leave early to see if she could see her grandfather or uncle. Then she flew off into the night; the moon was half full thank god, and was not accepted to be full until another month. She saw the town and stopped and flew down, there she tried to find a hotel, she found one called the Bed and breakfast, she went in paid for her room and when she got into her bed fell right asleep  
  
The next day she woke up and got dressed and went out to town. She smiled and sees if she could visit her grandmother, she hasn't seen her in years and she loved her. She walked down the street getting lots of attention with her beauty and her eyes. She walked up to a clerk of a store and asked him "Where can I find Chi-Chi?" the store manger looked at her and said "Down to the house right by the castle biggest one there" she thanked him and left, when she saw the house, it was huge, then she smelt something almost good to her food. She knocked on the door and some one with red eyes and deep red hair opened the door, she meted her eyes and Chi-chi kept looking at her and said "Do I know you, you look familiar" Pan smirked the same grin and Chi-Chi finally recognized her and shouted as loud as she could "PAN" she winced then nodded, she was all of a sudden in a huge hug that she could hardly breathe. She smiled and nodded back then she heard someone at the door "Chi-Chi who's pan?" Pan looked up and saw queen Bulma standing there at the door, pan smiled and handed her a hand to shake it. Bulma smiled and took it then Pan said "Hi my name is pan my father was Gohan and my mother was Videl" Bulma looked shocked and looked her over, she had Chi-Chi's eyes and the family grin. She also had she mothers hair, and Gohan's brains, she also had a combo of both their strengths. She was very beautiful, and very strong. She smiled and said, "I'm Bulma, I think you know who I am," she said and started laughing and so did pan. "Yes I do, I came for the tournament, I live by myself and if I get the money I don't have to work at that stupid bar anymore" she said smiling. Bulma nodded but knew that if she did win she wold have to marry her son, Her husband said that the strongest fighter would be her son's mate. Bulma smiled and saw chi-Chi with stars in her eyes, Pan also said this, then pan took a step closer to her and Chi-Chi took both of their arms and ran into the castle, Pan just knew she was going to see her grandfather. Then she saw her grandfather standing in front of a huge door he saw chi-chi, Bulma and some other girl that looked a lot like Chi-Chi, even the eyes. Chi-Chi hugged him. Bulma smiled and Chi-Chi took pan's arm and pushed her to him, he looked at her and said "Hi Pan good to see you again" she nodded, then Chi-Chi took her arm and ran back to the house but before leaving the castle they saw Goten and the Prince. Pan blushed he was really hansom. Chi- Chi said "Hi Goten Hi trunks" and they smiled and Chi-Chi stopped and Bulma said "Hi hunny, Hi Goten" The smiled and said "Hi" at the same time then saw Pan standing there and smirked at both of them, they looked at each other and smiled, then Goten asked "Hi, I am Goten, what's your name" Pan smirked and said "Lets see, your mom guessed, your dad guessed, so I am going to make you guess" he looked shocked and looked at her and said "You have red eyes" she sighed and knew Goten was as well, lets call him not as smart as some people, and was well umm stupid. Then she said "Very good Oh observant one" she smiled and looked at her closer but just when he was about to guess, Chi-Chi pulled her away and said "Bye Guys we got to go" they nodded then they saw Pan wink and wave. Then Trunks said "She's really hot" Goten laughed and shook his head, then trunks said "Oh ya you like my sister" Goten then Blushed and started to walk away Trunks laughed and walked with him.  
  
Pan got back to her hotel after dark, and flopped on her bed, she thought about the prince, he was really really hot and Bulma said so did Chi-Chi say that if he smiled at you that means he likes you. Her heart fluttered, and she fell on her bed, tomorrow was the day that they went to the castle to get a check up. She then fell asleep into a deep sleep.  
  
When she woke up she took a shower, put her hair up and flew to the castle. There she saw hundreds on girls there, she sighed knowing she would have to wait for a long time. Then she saw Chi-Chi looking for her, she smiled and flew right up to her. Chi-Chi smiled and took her hand and dragged her to the check up area. She was checked for any sicknesses, and then they were going to check her power level to see of she could make it to the real ring. They took the highest power levels and put them in the ring, she powered up in this little chamber, everyone was shocked, this little girl was the most powerful girl there so far, her power level was about 54,000, and a super sayian was about 100,000. They said that they would inform her if she made it into the ring. She nodded and saw Trunks, Goten, Karrott, and King Veagta looking at her. She smiled and walked past. They were all wide eyed, any girl that powerful was not to be messed with, even most men were not that strong. She was also beautiful, they saw her walk up to Karrott, and he hugged her and introduced her "This is Pan, My granddaughter, she is my eldest son's daughter" she smiled and said "Hi" everyone was amazed she looked so much like Chi-Chi and she also had the family grin. They all nodded and smiled king Veagta looked at her and she looked back at him and adding a little glare. He smirked and took her aside form the rest of the group. He took her face in his hands and kept walking around her then she finally spoke "Are you just going to keep looking at me?" he smirked again and stopped right in front of her and spoke "No, I am just seeing if you are good enough for my son he has an interest in you" she blushed and asked "Did I pass?" he looked at her and said "Yes, just be careful of my son he's over protective of his soon to be mate, that is if you win this tournament" she blushed even harder and nodded he smiled and left, she sank to the ground. She smiled, then trunks came walking up and saw Pan on the ground. He walked up to her and sat down right next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him, so she stared conversation "Hi I guess we really haven't meet, I am Pan" she said with a smile on her face that could melt anyone's heart. He smiled and said "I guess your right, I am Trunks, what did my dad say to you?" She leaned back and said "Nothing important, but I guess its hard to keep up with his glare" he laughed and nodded, she was also laughing, "Ya I tried that once and my eyes hurt for a while" he said then she smiled a brilliant smile that showed her sparkling white teeth. Then she said "God I'm hot, do you have a pool or something?" she said, he nodded and said "here I will show your room, then you can get changed and I will pick you up, sound fair?" she laughed and said "What's not fair about it?" he laughed and said "Ya I guess your are right lets go". She nodded and he got up then he held out a hand for help her get up, she smiled and took it. They walked down the halls and he told her what was in each door, then a guard came up and put his tail around her waist as she walked around a corner, the guard didn't see the prince, then she said "Get your tail off me" with a hissy voice "Ohhh Sweet cakes, first come first serve, that's what the ladies are all about, now I don't see anybody with you" the guard said then Pan saw Trunks standing there with eyes glaring at him, King Veagta was right he was protective. She struggled and said "Let go, I came here with someone" Trunks smirked knowing it was he. The guard laughed and said "Oh who is the guy so I can beat him up, I know you woman you like big strong guys" she smirked and motioned him to get in here, he nodded then the guard said "Well, what's his name wench" she glared at him and trunks spoke up "Prince Trunks". The guard froze and turned around and saw the prince standing there with his arms crossed and his tail thrashing behind him, the guard gulped and put pan down right in front of him, he wrapped her tail around her and his hand found hers. The guard backed up and bowed "I-I am sorry your majesty, I-I didn't know" Trunks glared at him, so did pan, she leaned up against him and put her mouth on his neck and started nibbling on it. He hugged her tighter and the guard just stood there still gapping. She smiled against his neck, she pulled away and the guard was standing there, then it was Trunk's turn, he bent down and also nibbled on her neck, she sighed and glared at the guard, he left and Trunks didn't notice neither did pan, until someone clearing their throat. They both stopped and saw Chi-Chi and Bulma standing there with smirks on their faces. They blushed and said "The guard was well hitting so Trunks helped me" she said Bulma nodded and said "What Guard?" they both looked around and Trunks said "He was here, really mom" she shook her head and pulled Chi-Chi away, then when it finally hit her she screamed "Great Grandchildren" Bulma sweat dropped and laughed. Pan was laughing, so was trunks, he was still hold her hand, she smiled and he smiled back. He then started to walk down the hall with him still holding her hand, she followed him and he pulled her close. Then he stopped right in front of a huge room then he said "This is my room so if anything happens to you come straight to me okay?" she smiled and said "Okay, will do" he also smiled and kept walking to about 5 doors down. There she saw pretty big doors but not as big as his, he opened the door and she saw a huge bed, the colors were pure white and the room was a pale red. She smiled and turned toward him, he was staring at her, then he said "your eyes are really beautiful" she blushed, and then he took his hand and trace her jawbone with it. She smiled and he bent closer and closed his eyes, she also closed hers and pushed up on her toes so she would meet him half way. He bent down closer and closed the gap between their lips, he kissed her softly, then knew some how she wanted it more passionate, he nibbled on her lower lip and she opened up for him and he slid his tongue in her mouth and searched the area, Pan was in heaven, she moaned and felt trunk's tail wrap around her waist and pulled her closer, she put all her weight into that kiss and was glad that trunks could handle it, her weight was probably as light as a feather she only weighted 100 pounds. Then unfortunately they ran out of each other's air, pan pulled away and stared deep into his deep blue eyes. He smiled and looked into her red eyes. Then they heard someone calling them, a servant. She then heard a knock at the door and she said "Come in" Then she saw the person who came in was Goten, he smiled and said "God you two are quick, Trunks, Pan dinner is going to be ready in 50 minutes and Pan you can come to our dinner because for some reason Veagta said it was okay." They both nodded and then he said, "I will be waiting out side of the door for you too, don't take too long" then he left them blushing. When the door shut, they started smiling. Then Trunks snuck up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and his tail wrapped around her waist as well. She sighed and closed her eyes, then trunks grip got looser, she stood up and he said "Well, I better get going Panny, see you tonight, save you a seat right by me" she scoled at the nickname that's what everyone called her when she was little and she hated that name but smiled at the way he put it. Then he gave her a quick kiss and left, she sighed and flopped on the bed. She smiled so big, and knew she was the luckiest girl. Later that night she got a message saying that tonight's dinner was to be formal. So she took out her favorite dress, which was deep red spaghetti, strap that when down right above her breasts. The dress went down the floor and had a split down the side of her dress that went to the middle of her thigh. She put on her shoes, which strapped all over her feet and were black, she smiled and looked at her self, the only thing she needed was her hair. She took a couple pins and just pinned it back off her face, then she took it down and tried doing it again. The only thing she couldn't do was her makeup and hair. Then she heard a knock at her door she said "Come in" the person entered, she turned around and saw trunks standing there, and he was early. She smiled and dropped her shoulders, he saw her struggling with her hair, and so he picked up a brush and started combing it. She looked confused and he just said "Trust me, my mom couldn't do my little sisters hair so I did it" she smiled and turned around in her chair, so he could brush the back, then she said "Hey everyone is better than me with my hair" he laughed and smiled, he bent down to her mirror she was looking at him in. she smiled when she saw him, and he took a pony tail and pulled it back, then turned her chair around and pulled two pieces in the front. Then she got up and looked at her in the mirror, all she need was a necklace; she got out one with a moon and a star on it and handed it to trunks. He smiled and took the choker and put it around her neck. She smiled and stood up she was about to his chin, with her shoes on. Then they saw it was time to go, trunks opened the door and she walked out and then he did and then he slid his hand in hers, she smiled and laces he fingers in his and walked with him. Then they saw 2 huge doors, they entered and saw everyone staring at them, Trunks and Pan smirked and saw two chairs right by the head of the table where King Veagta and Bulma sat, on one side was Bra, trunk's sister, she was around her age and was flirting with Goten and Goten flirting back. She smiled and trunks was still holding her hand, pulled her chair out for her and she thanked him and sat down, he took his chair and sat down right next to her. She smiled and saw everyone looking at the food in a weird way, and then she whispered to trunks "what's wrong with the food?" Trunks frowned and said "Chi-Chi and all the cooks got food poising from one of the newer cooks so my mom had to cook and she is awful at cooking" Pan nodded and said "How bad can it be" then she took a bite and kept it there, it was horrible. She struggled to sallow it; everyone was looking at her she was the only one that tried some. Then she decided she would cook, she got up and saw even Bulma look at her food in disgust, then she went over the kitchen and pulled on a apron for her dress and started cooking, everyone was wondering what she was doing when they heard cooking they all breathed, and thanked Kami. Then they smelt something really good and 19 minutes later, some servants took their food away, and placed new plates on the table. It looked so good, Pan took off the apron and walked back to the dinning room and saw everyone look at her, she guessed that they were waiting for her before they ate. She sat down and said, "Okay now you can start eating" everyone dug in and after the first bite there were lots of umms and Very good cooking. She smiled and saw trunks looking at her, then he said "Thank you Panny, I would die if I had to eat another bite" she chuckled a bit and said "Well, your welcome" then Bulma said "Hey I am not that bad" then all of a sudden everything went quiet, she smiled and said "okay I am" everyone nodded and went back to eating. Pan laughed and said, "I will teach you how to cook Bulma" Bulma looked so happy "Really you will?" Pan nodded and said "Yes, I will it's not that hard I thought myself after many many kitchens" everyone laughed and trunks tail crept up onto her waist. She almost shrieked but it stroked her stomach, she settled down and looked over at him, he was talking to Goten, when he saw her look at him he smiled and moved his tail a little bit to show her it was he. She smiled and stroked it, he sighed and almost purred if she didn't stop, she would have to try these out in her room tonight, just a make out session that's it. She smiled and then King Veagta said that dinner was over and that everyone was to go back to their rooms, Trunks unwrapped his tail and stood up and got behind her and pulled her chair out. She got up and he offered her his hand and they walked off to her room. When they got there, Pan smiled and invited him in, he accepted and walked in with her, when she got in she turned around and say Trunk's tail wrapped around her waist, she smiled and said "A little over protective are we?" he nodded and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pushes forward on her toes, he dipped his head and he captured his lips in hers. They kept backing up, until she hit the bed she fell back when he pushed her, she smiled and he pushed himself on top of her so she couldn't move. He started kissing her so passionately all she could do was return the favor, her hair fell out of its hair tie and his hair went on her face. She kept kissing him until they ran out of air; they just took a breath and kept going on. This lasted for about 50 minutes and when they were done, Trunks got up then helped her get up, she straightened her dress and his tail wrapped around her waist again and his hand found hers again. He walked out to the door and stopped right before he opened it and said "Lets go out to the garden" she nodded and took a pony tail and put it back up so it didn't look horrible, he smiled as she struggled as she tried to get it flat, as soon as she was done he grabbed her hand and ran through the castle to get out side, he bumped a lot of people so since pan was in the back she apologized for him, to everyone. As soon as they were out side, Trunks rewraped his tail around her waist and found her hand. She sighed and said "You are very protective" he smiled and as soon as they got to the lake, trunks went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and his head right on top of hers. She smiled and looked across the lake, it was beautiful. Then she felt trunks start nibbling on her neck, it felt so good, she wished he would break the skin but it was too soon for that, she had to win the tournament and then she could become trunk's mate, well that's what Veagta said, I guess that extra prize is being his son's mate, well I hope I win she thought. He stared nibbling harder and she moaned, that was what his intention was, he smirked his dad's smirk and took his tongue and licked her neck, she moaned a little harder. She purred at the bottom of her throat and he heard it, he traced his arms around her stomach and his tail started to rub her stomach, she sighed and he took her tail in one hand and grasped it, she almost whimpered in pain but he started petting the tip of it. Her purr came out of her throat, he loved that sound he kept doing it giving her all the pleasure but when he felt someone touch his tail he purred, she got one of her hands on his tail to now give him the pleasure. He purred, and stopped with her tail and concentrated on his, she smiled as his tail unwrapped around from her waist but kept it there so she could pet it. She turned around still petting it and saw him with his eyes closed trying to get the most pleasure out of it he could, then she got on her toes again and nibbled on his neck, he finally managed to get his tail out from her hand and felt her nibble on his neck, he took his hands and put them around her waist and squeezed, she almost ran out of breath when he squeezed but if it was any other girl she wouldn't have been able to breath, she smiled knowing he did it out of what he cared for her. He lifted her up into the sky and she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, he smirked and she looked into those deep light blue eyes and took her hand and traced his face, he smiled and took her hand and took it away from his face then she said "You have really beautiful eyes" he smirked and bent his head down to her ear "So do you" he said. Then he kissed her with the love that he had for her, she smiled and kissed him with the same amount. Then she realized this was the first person she really learned to love, he parents were usually never home and then they died, she really didn't have that much friends because they all got jealous of her or they either called her a freak. She kissed him back and he almost flew down because she out all her weight into it and he wasn't ready, but he was the strongest being in the universe. He picked her, n matter what his father would say he wold pick her, he finally realized it he loved her, he kissed he softly and floated back down and when he got almost all the way down he didn't have pan in his arms, he looked around and couldn't see her, he got worried, then he felt hands come up over his eyes and someone said "Guess Who?" it was a girl and it was pan, he laughed and said "Hum… let me guess the only girl that is out here and the only girl that I love" Pan was shocked Trunks loved her back, she smiled and he took her hands and pulled them down to her sides and turned around she smiled and was about to cry, he loved her, he loved her that's all she could think about. A tear rolled down her eyes and trunks saw it and took his hand and whipped it away, she smiled and ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest, then she whispered "I love you too" he almost didn't hear it, as soon as he did he tighten his hold on her and smiled, she cried in his chest and got it all wet, he didn't care but did feel her shiver, so he took of his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He started to walk back inside and pan whipped the tears away, his tail wrapped around her waist and he took his arm and put it over her shoulders, he pulled her close to him and they walked to her room, when they got there he kissed her softly and whispered something in her ear "Have a good night sleep the tournament is tomorrow and win for me okay, one more thing I love you" she smiled and said "I will win it and love ya too" he kissed her again and saw him walk away but right before he went out of sight he smiled and winked, she smiled and he walked away, then she turned to the door and saw Goten and Bra watching there, Pan screamed and said "How long have you two been here" they laughed and said "Long enough" at the same time, at that second trunks appeared right behind her and said "I heard you scream what happened?" Bra and Goten laughed, Trunks finally saw them and asked "How long have you two been there?" they laughed again and Pan sighed and Goten said "Since you two got back from you stroll in the garden" Bra laughed and trunks looked at pan, she shuged and he got an evil look then said to Bra and Goten "So what were you guys doing the whole time, making out?" their faces fell and they blushed Pan and trunks laughed and then Bra spoke up "No we were waiting and what were you doing, probably making out" they both nodded and laughed even harder but Goten and Bra still had a blush on their faces, they walked away leaving them alone. Pan stopped laughing and saw trunks stop too, she smiled and he went up and kissed her goodnight again and left, she smiled and went straight to bed, but she changed before, then she climbed in bed and fell right asleep. Today was the best day of her life.  
  
*************************************  
  
Till Next Chapter Good Bye  
  
~Moonlight152 


	2. Day Two, but the days not over yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or GT for that matter  
  
  
  
The Big Tournament  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
She woke up at the sound of a bell, she shot up and remembered it was the breakfast bell, she ran and put on her training clothes really quick and ran out the door, when she bumped into someone she turned to say sorry but then she crashed into something hard as steel, she turned around and saw Trunks standing there with a smirk on his face and he gave her a hand up, she took it and said "Thanks, sorry I was kinda in a hurry, I thought I missed breakfast" he smiled and said "No, you didn't I was going there right now, lets go" he said. She nodded and they walked off to the breakfast room, there they saw everyone waiting for them. Veagta and Bulma were arguing like usual, Goku was eating and Chi-Chi was talking to Ratiz, Goten and Bra were flirting again and as soon as they walked in they sat down and no one noticed them, except the servants, they came up and gave them pancakes for breakfast. She smiled at him and he smiled at her and then his tail wrapped around her waist and he started eating, she smiled as his tail went around her waist and she also started eating. Then they noticed that everyone stopped talking and was eating, the only thing to calm down a sayian is food, as soon as everyone was done they all got up and left, Trunks walked with pan to the arena with her and said "I will be rooting for you the whole time Panny, I will be watching up in the royal tower, so win it for me" he smiled and said "Nothing will stop me for winning, Boxer Boy, see ya later" she gave him a deep long kiss, which he was surprised at the nickname at first, they wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Pan smiled and walked away, her tail swaying back and forth, Trunks couldn't help put look until she was gone, then he walked up to where his father, mother and sister was along with their bodyguards. Trunks sat in a thrown next to his father and his sister next to her mother, he smirked, then he saw an announcer guy come up, he had short hair that stood straight up and it was pure black, then his eyes were a pure black and he was wearing black colored armor, Trunks looked down and saw that his armor was white with the royal seal on it. He looked back down at the guy and he started talking "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the day where all the females from the ages of 14-17 are tested to see who is the strongest, Our winner wins 1 million Zen and for the Surprise prize, the winner will be prince Trunks mate" the whole crowed roared and looked at prince trunks, he had to be the best looking guy on Veagta-si, he smiled and everyone roared and then looked at the announcer guy "We tested all the girls and we have chosen out of 500 girls 8 to fight in the ring, those 8 are the most powerful out of all classes, and here they are" Trunks saw all these tall girls come up and smile at him, he smirked when he saw pan, the littlest one. When everyone saw her they all were "how did that girl get in there" and "I bet she wouldn't last a minute against those elite's" Trunks smiled, he knew most of those elite's didn't have a chance, but one caught his eye, she had deep brown eyes and long black hair, she was starring at pan like she knew something and evil was in her eyes, Trunks got worried so he wanted to tell Pan, he did master telepathy at the age of 10, so it wasn't a problem. He then said *Hey Pan, there is a girl over there with brown eyes and black hair, she is staring at you, she looks evil* Pan looked up at him and smiled and said *Ya, I noticed her, she keeps staring at me and every time I make eye contact with her she smiles evilly, so try not a make eye contact* Trunks nodded and she smiled. He looked over at his parents and saw that they were in another argument, like always. Bra was talking to Chi-Chi and Bra was blushing when Chi-chi was saying something about Grandchildren. He laughed and when he heard the announcer guy start talking again "Now lets get this tournament started, first we have Kayla, an elite, and Pan, the only third class that made it into the tournament" Everyone started to laugh, a third class against an elite, the elite would surly win. Pan walked out, so did the other girl, they other girl was about a foot taller than her. The girl looked down at pan and started giggling, the girl looked at trunks and winked, Trunks smirked and saw pan just standing there trying to hide a smirk. Then the announcer said, "Now lets get this fight started" Pan bowed and the girl just looked at her. The girl started to show off my raising her ki, which to pan was very small, and launched herself at Pan. Pan smirked and easily dogged it, the girl was amazed, and then the girl went all out on her. Pan still dogged her, and the girl was shocked. Pan decided to end this soon, so she got behind the girl and kicked her to the ground, the girl couldn't move and finally fell unconscious. Pan smirked at all the peoples faces, the announcer guy said "Um…Okay, the winner is Pan" Pan nodded and bowed to her unconscious competitor and left the ring. After she was about ½ back, she heard very, very loud clapping, she smiled and kept walking. Trunks smiled down at her, he knew she would win, but one thing bugged his mind, he then saw that strange girl smiling oddly at him, he shivered all over. Then there were a couple more fights for the first round then there was a thirty-minute break. Pan walked around trying to find Trunks, she saw him leaning against a wall in the dark. She approached him and he smiled, he made sure no one was around and pulled her in a small room. There he set her down on the table and kissed her with so much passion that all she could do was return the kiss with the same amount of passion. He set her up on a desk and kept kissing her, she opened her legs so he could scoot closer to her and lean against her. She smiled and he kept kissing her, they finally broke for air. He looked down at her and smirked, she smiled, and then he said "Congratulations". She smirked a very trunks-like smirk and leaned toward him and said "Thank you" he nodded and looked around to where they were, it was a snack bar room thing. He smiled and walked over and got some juice, he came back over and put the cup in front of her mouth, she was about to take in her own hands but he pulled the cup away first. She gave him a confused look and he motioned that he would hold it for her, she looked at him strangely but nodded. He put the cup on her lips and she opened them slightly and he poured some into her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled at him, he poured the rest of the juice in his mouth. Pan looked over at the clock, they had about half and hour before she had to go onto the next round. Then pan smiled at him, he came close and wrapped his tail around her waist and put his arms around her shoulders. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Then Pan heard a faint squeal, she looked up at Trunks and he nodded, then they looked toward the window and saw Chi-Chi and Bulma standing there. Then they heard "Great Grandkids" from Chi-Chi and from Bulma "Grandkids" they both sighed and trunks walked over and closed the blinds and went back to his position with Pan. She laughed and kissed him softly and placed her head on his rock hard chest, then she said "You know their right, what do you want a boy or girl?" he smiled and looked down at her "A boy" she nodded in his chest and he smiled, then she heard an announcement "The Second Round of the Tournament will began in 15 minutes" she smiled and looked up at him. He was tried of standing up so he jumped up on the counter with her and when he got up there, he placed her on his lap and stroked her hair. She loved it when he stroked her hair, she felt so happy. She buried her head in her chest, she found his hand trying to lace his fingers in her hand, she smiled and let him and laced her own back, she wanted her life to stay like this forever, she didn't even care about being queen. The thought hit her, I am going to be queen, and wow I never thought about it, me going to be queen. Oh well, she thought I at least get to be with TRUNKS! ya. Trunks felt her ki become happier, he looked down at her and smiled, she had the happiest face someone could have. He also smiled, here he had the most beautiful girl, and the girl he loved sitting I his lap, and the best thing is that he would spend his whole life with her hopefully. What really surprised him was that his father accepted her and his mother thought she would be perfect for her. He looked down at her again and met her blood red eyes. He smiled and she smiled, then he thought of something, would she want to be his queen. So he asked her "Um…Pan" she looked at him strangely and said "Yes Trunks" she looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes along with all the love he had for her. He breathed and said "Would you want to stay with me forever, even if it means giving up your former life" she smiled at the beginning part but when he mentioned her former life she almost started crying, her former life, her father, her mother. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she didn't want to stay with him, he got up and put her down, she looked at him weirdly and he walked out of the room, she looked like she was about to cry. She ran outside to find him but he was no where near. She then let it all out, her rage got so high that her eyes flickered green, she would have blown up something unless someone didn't put there hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Bulma, Pan looked at her and Bulma gave a sympathetic look. Pan nodded and whispered something into her ear, "Tell Trunks that I am sorry for whatever I did to make him mad and leave me, I guess I'll get second place, they still get money and I can leave, goodbye Bulma" Bulma looked horrified, Pan smiled weakly and flew off to get ready for her next match. But as soon as she went in the locker room, the announcer guy came in and told everyone that the prince was not feeling well and that the tournament would be canceled until tomorrow. They all nodded including Pan and left toward their rooms. As soon as Pan got in her room she fell asleep crying, then she got a notice that all the girls in the tournament were to eat dinner together along with the prince and his family. Pan got up and got ready, when she walked in she saw that Trunks hadn't gotten there yet but Veagta and Bulma and Bra have, they saw her and Bra was about to tell her and come sit by her, but Bulma cut her off by shaking her head, Bra was confused but then saw the Sadness in Pan eyes and allowed her to sit near the end of the table. Just then Trunks walked in looking glum a well, he sat down and saw an empty seat next to him, just then the creepy girl came and sat there and smiled, he smiled sort of and saw the food was being served, that ment everyone was here. He looked down the row and saw Pan at the very end of the table messing around with her food, not really eating it, then a tear escaped her eye. He saw this and then saw his mother and Bra giving him the best glares they had which was pretty scary. He went back to his food, everyone left one by one until Pan was at the very end still playing with her food, and 3 more people talking totally ignoring her, and Trunks and his family. Trunks looked down at her and frowned, what happened that made her so sad, she rejected him. Then he saw her get up and wipe her face and the servant took her plate and ask if she wanted anymore, but pan shook her head and thanked the little girl and she ran off. Pan walked out of the room slowly and walked out to the garden, she needed to clear her head, but when she got there she looked around and it was the same place where trunks had told her that he loved her. She almost started crying again but instead of feeling horrible she looked up and saw the sunset, she flew up on to the top of the castle and watch it, then the stars came out and so did the moon, she got up and looked at it better and finally said something after she talked to Bulma "Why is my life going so bad, first my parents die, then I have no idea what I did maybe I was ugly that second he saw me but all I know is that trunks hates me now, all I have ever loved is now lost, what did I do to deserve this?" then after saying that she took off into the night sky. Trunks looked up and watched her fly away, he heard the whole thing, no wonder she was crying, when he mentioned her former life, he brought up her parents and she got upset. He felt horrible so he decided to wait for her, he went on roof and saw Pan heading toward him  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
HAHAH CLIFFHANGER  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, e-mail me and review me Bye  
  
Moonlight152@aol.com if you want to be on my mailing list e-mail me and title the subject Fanfiction or Mailing list love ya lots  
  
Moonlight152 


End file.
